


Day Thirteen: Parental Figures

by nicolewithasoul



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow and Related Fandoms
Genre: COC2019, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Gen, Simon reflects, The mage was a no good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: Simon reflects on the parental figures that he didn’t have in his childhood.
Relationships: The Mage & Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553713
Kudos: 4
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Day Thirteen: Parental Figures

**Simon**

I don't really know what it's like to have a father. The Mage was the closest thing that I had to one, and he used me. Used me for my power and ended up taking it away. Baz says that it's all his fault, that none of this is my fault. I guess that he's right. Parents are supposed to make their children feel safe, not like what the Mage did to me. I always felt like I was in danger.

I never knew what family felt like until I met Penny. Then my family extended to Baz, whose own family is messed up. We don't need our parents. We have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this very late fic.


End file.
